


Go Go Kai

by swk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ким Чонин на зло отцу решает найти себе парня</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Go Kai

Глубоко вдохнуть. Выдохнуть. Улыбнуться и сказать:

\- Здравствуйте, я хотел бы снять 117 комнату на всю ночь.

\- Комната свободна, хорошо. Вы у нас впервые?

\- Да.

\- Тогда Вам положена скидка и возьмите вот этот вкладыш, он содержит в себе массу полезной информации.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не забудьте расплатиться картой.

\- Да-да, конечно. Спасибо.

 

Смуглый юноша несколько раз поклонился, бормоча извинения, затем быстро зашуршал в поисках карточки. С каждой секундой его уши все пунцовели, а щеки покрывались пятнами. Наконец, серебряная карточка была найдена. Юноша облегченно выдохнул, провел ею по сенсорной поверхности и, чуть не выронив, выбежал из приемной комнаты.

 

Это был первый раз Чонина в клубе виртуальных знакомств.

 

Сто семнадцатая комната оказалась в самом конце ярко осветленного коридора. Как только Чонин закрыл за собой дверь, глаза заболели, а сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. В комнате было темно и очень тихо. Толстые стены идеально поглощали громкое дыхание возбужденного парня и звуки сердцебиения. Чонин оперся на дверь и медленно сполз на пол. Кожу виска прочертила капелька пота.

 

Чонину уже 20 лет, но он еще ни разу не был в таком месте, и ему это казалось постыдным. В современном мире самым популярным и практичным способом знакомства для людей были именно клубы виртуальных знакомств. Молодые люди ленились и боялись контактировать друг с другом. Некоторые считали, что знакомиться посреди улицы – небезопасно, другие – что это совершенно глупо, ведь как ты найдешь в каком-нибудь переулке именного того, кто тебе нужен? Намного удобней считался вариант посещения клуба и создания базы данных. Девушка или парень приходили в специально отведенные клубы, снимали комнату, создавали собственную страницу, а современные технологии подбирали подходящие варианты.

 

Ему очень нравилась эта идея, особенно если брать во внимание, насколько он был стеснительным и ленивым, предпочитая сон, общению с людьми. Но после того, как кандидатура была отобрана и одобрена, клиент должен был встретиться с ней. Виртуально. В этом-то и состояла главная проблема. 

 

Чонин еще никогда ни с кем виртуально не встречался, а знал об этом только по рассказам. Друзья говорили, что это так же, как и в жизни: ты все чувствуешь, осязаешь и понимаешь, вот только находишься в виртуальном пространстве. А когда время кончается, то ты уже не на набережной у океана, а в своем виртуальном «кабинете». Впрочем, если кандидатура подходящая, отношения переходят на уровень настоящего времени и следующим этапом будет встреча в реальной жизни.

 

Парень надеялся, что у него что-то получится. Иначе ему придется пойти на уступки своему отцу. И обручиться с парнем, которого ему выберет заботливый родитель. А такого произвола вытерпеть Чонин не мог. 

Он сам найдет себе партнера, а затем отведет его к отцу и никто не будет ему указывать.

Чонин не позволял себе даже предполагать, что не сможет никого найти.

На дрожащих ногах Чонин подошел к большому и мягкому – по крайней мере, так ему казалось – креслу. На подлокотнике лежал шлем из тонкого прозрачного материала, сначала Чонин боялся, что эта штуковина будет ему мала, но стоило только надеть ее на голову, как все сомнения улетучились. «Шлем» сидел как влитой, а кресло действительно было мягким.

Перед глазами сразу же появилась сенсорная панель и экран с вопросами анкеты. Чонин быстро пробежался пальцами, представляя себя талантливым пианистом, не забывая при этом вникать в то, что от него хотят.

 

Не сказать, что у Чонина были особенные требования к своей будущей половине. Он заполнил только графы пола и характера, указав «мужской» и «чтобы был добрее всех на Земле». 

\- Пишу как какая-то девчонка из прошлого, - совсем тихо фыркнул Чонин и разозлился сам на себя, чувствуя прилив смущения. Нажал кнопочку ввода, и вот, через долю секунды перед глазами огромный список кандидатов, а ночь так коротка. 

\- Пора начинать.

 

Ночь первая

 

Открывать глаза было как-то боязно, но руки-ноги работали, тело функционировало, поэтому Чонин решился. Как оказалось, зря боялся. Это было, как проснуться после короткого сна в автобусе: ощущения все те же, только фон поменялся. 

 

Чонин посмотрел на руки, сжал их в кулаки, глубоко вздохнул и поднял глаза вверх. Посреди типичного грязного района из американских фильмов стоял какой-то клуб. Его неоновые вывески освещали всю улицу и заставляли щурить глаза. От такой вульгарности Чонин немного оторопел. «Вы хотите сказать, что здесь находится тот, кто мне нужен?

 

Внутри пахло дешевым табаком и смесью спиртного. И если бы в реальной жизни у Чонина начались рвотные позывы или неконтролируемый чих, то сейчас все было в порядке. Все еще неизвестного чего боясь – то ли провалиться в пустоту, то проснуться – Чонин тихо прошел к барной стойке и легко забрался на высокий стул. Вокруг никого не было и это расслабляло. Все-таки, чем меньше людей, тем спокойней. И плевать, что весь этот народ не существующий. Есть только две реальности здесь: Чонин и тот, кого он выбрал.

 

Стоило только заинтересоваться, кто бы это мог быть, как темное помещение резко вспыхнуло фейерверком света, и заиграла музыка. Все лампы были направлены на маленькую кругленькую сцену, что находилась в нескольких метрах от барной стойки. Чонин взял появившийся из ниоткуда коктейль и игриво крутанулся на стуле. Кажется, его ждет шоу.

 

У него был низкий и завораживающий голос, чуть хриплый, порой с какими-то резкими нотками, но все равно прекрасный. Он был невысокий, а самый обычный: маленький, худенький, но не хрупкий. С игривыми глазами и очаровательной улыбкой, которая заряжала позитивом и желанием улыбаться самому. Чонин не мог оторвать глаз от того, как эротично он прижимался к стойке микрофона, как пальцы обнимали его, как губы едва прикасались к металлу.

 

Его звали Бён Бэкхен, и он был первым, кого выбрала система.

 

Как только музыка перестал играть, парень исчез, и через мгновение оказался рядом. Он все так же широко улыбался, протягивая руку.

 

\- Ну, здравствуй, Ким Чонин. А ты очень даже неплох.

 

Чонин хотел удивиться, но тут же очухался, вспомнив, что система сама сообщила ему, как зовут поющего парня. Было бы глупо ожидать, что Бэкхену она не поведает о Чонине, это как палка о двух концах. Чуть замешкавшись, юноша протянул руку в ответ, пока не показался подозрительным.

 

\- Какая у тебя рука сухая, хотя, я же забыл, что здесь все идеально. Никаких потеющих ладоней, нервных тиков и заиканий. Так что тебя сюда привело?

 

Бэкхен говорил быстро и немного нечетко, изредка смазывая концовки или меняясь в голосе. Он запрыгнул на стул рядом, а в руках сразу же оказался бокал с каким-то коктейлем. То, как чуть алые губы охватывали края хрустального сосуда, заставляло нервно сглатывать, а сердце чаще биться. Чонин понимал, что от него ожидают действий, но все же не мог решиться.

 

\- О, я вижу ты тут впервые.

 

Руки коснулось что-то нежное и мягкое, словно шелковой вуалью провели по коже. Пальцы Бэкхена были как с обложки реклам самых дорогих журналов, мягкие, нежные и горячие. Чертова виртуальность уделяла слишком много внимания реалистичности между двумя людьми. 

 

\- Да…

 

Голос у Чонина был тихим и сиплым, он глотал воздух как рыба на суше, но не мог насытиться. Чего не скажешь о Бэкхене. Он быстро допил свой коктейль, слизнув языком пару последних капель, и посмотрел исподлобья на свою жертву. Сердце Чонина забилось как сумасшедшее, разгоняя кровь по всему телу и даже к тому самому месту. Но Бэкхен не останавливался. Не отпуская руки, он спрыгнул со стула и подошел вплотную, обдавая – почему курево совершенно не цепляет, а запах кожи сводит с ума? – нежным запахом лаванды и собственной кожи. Его мягкие губы прошлись по уху Чонина, засасывая мочку, а затем проникая в ушную раковину. Для Чонина это было смущающее и неловко, но он не сопротивлялся. Совершенно не понимая, почему.

 

\- Закрой глаза, котенок.

 

И Чонин послушался как кукла кукловода, закрыв глаза и услышав какой-то щелчок. Через мгновение они находились в просторной гостиной с огромным диваном и стеклянными стенами. Возможно, прозрачность комнаты смогла бы смутить Чонина, если бы кроме них никого не было в этом мире. Бэкхен сразу же толкнул ничего не понимающего парня на разложенный диван и оседлал его бедра.

 

\- Но как же…? – слова довались с трудом, застревая в горле. Сейчас думалось совершенно не головой.

\- Как же что? Ты правда хотел найти себе парня? Извини, я здесь немного с другими целями и ты мне идеально подходишь.

 

Показывая, что разговор окончен, Бэкхен быстро стянул с Чонина джинсы и встал перед ним на колени, раздвигая его ноги в стороны.

 

***

 

Выход из мира был таким же неожиданным, как и вход. Вот Чонин спит на диване, прижимая к себе Бэкхена, а вот он уже открывает глаза и снимает с себя устройство. Он снова в 117 комнате и уже наступило утро. Сенсорная панель высвечивает фотографию улыбчивого парня с именем Бен Бэкхен и его контактную информацию. Не зная, для чего, но Чонин забивает номер Бэкхена в свой телефон. А затем отправляется домой.

 

\- И где ты шлялся допоздна, а? 

 

Отец встречает в смешном фартуке на официальный костюм. С лопаткой в левой руке и газетой в правой. Этот мужчина никогда не переставал экспериментировать, как с готовкой, так и с другими опасными вещами. Но Чонин уже привык, поэтому он бурчит что-то нечленораздельное и быстро забегает к себе в комнату наверх. Там кровать, и компьютер и уют. И никаких странных событий. 

 

\- Не смей спать, когда отец с тобой разговаривает, бестолочь! Через три дня к нам придет госпожа До с сыном, такой милый парень, что так бы и съел. Только посмей мне не прийти или вытворить что-нибудь гадкое, трусы на голову натяну и из дома выкину. 

 

Отец никогда не отличался добротой и наличием лишних соплей, зато отличался твердостью характера и странным юмором. И плевать ему было, что Чонин уже засыпает. Это совершенно не помешало ему пнуть сына ногой по заднице и довести до его сознания все, что хотел.

 

Ночь вторая

 

Через два дня Чонин снова возвращается туда. 

За это время он так и не признался ни в чем отцу, зато написал сообщение Бэкхену, а тот, на радостях, даже позвонил ему. Видеть Бэкхена, не сексуального обольстителя, а озорного мальчишку в толстовке и кепке, было приятно и даже как-то радостно. Между ними не было неловкости, они не разговаривали о том, что случилось, Бэкхен лишь упомянул, что любит таким образом снять напряжение после тяжелой работы, а работал он лаборантом в школе. Чонин тогда поперхнулся и закашлялся, развеселив этим Бэкхена до счастливых визгов. И именно Бэкхен посоветовал Чонину снова туда обратиться, посочувствовав надоедливому отцу и его сводничеству. Чонин дико боялся того, кто может прийти, ведь его выбрал отец. Это априори не может быть удачной ситуацией, так что надо постараться и поскорее кого-нибудь найти. И не так… как с Бэкхеном.

 

\- Комнату 117.

\- Она свободна. Пожалуйста. Не забудьте заплатить.

 

Во второй раз процедура оплаты не казалась такой долгой и волнительной, Чонин все быстро сделал и отправился на свое место. Он не знал, почему именно комната 117, просто потому что хотелось, и было предчувствие. Темнота, только свет от панели запущенной системы. Не теряя времени, юноша быстро прыгнул на кресло, надел «шлем» и погрузился в другой мир.

 

И то, что он увидел, совсем отличалось от того, что было в первый раз. 

Чонин стоял на большом мраморном балконе с видом на море, по небу пролетали чайки, а солнце беспощадно палило. Легкая классическая музыка вызывала желание замурлыкать и уснуть, но слишком дорогое удовольствие. Просто спать в виртуальном мире.

 

Переведя взгляд за балкон, Чонин увидел того, кого искал.

 

Он был похож на искусство, такой же прекрасный. Дорогие светлые брюки идеально сидели на ногах, белая, почти прозрачная рубашка облаком опоясывала тело, но светлее этих одежд была его улыбка. 

 

Его звали Ким Чунмен, и он был вторым, выбранным системой.

 

Как только он заметил Чонина, то слегка улыбнулся, оголяя верхний ряд зубов, а сердце Чонина замерло на мгновение. Никогда ему не было так тепло и спокойно на душе при виде чужой улыбки. Внезапное желание подойти и просто обнять этого человека не покидало.

 

\- Здравствуй.

 

Мягкий голос прозвучал совсем рядом, пугая Чонина до чертиков. Он еще нескоро привыкнет к тому, что здесь можно так свободно перемещаться. Но сейчас страх – не главное, а главное – нежная рука на плече и добрая улыбка, адресованная именно ему.

 

\- И хоть ты уже знаешь, как меня зовут, я представлюсь. Ким Чунмен.

 

У него была очень нежная и мягкая рука, но в ней чувствовалась уверенность и какая-то сила. Чонин очень долго ее просто держал, не отпуская и не выполняя никаких более действий. На это Чунмен только рассмеялся и похлопал его по плечу.

 

\- Давай присядем?

 

Сразу же возник маленький столик с чайничком, чашками и заварными пирожными. Чунмен подвел Чонина за стол, отодвинул стул и помог сесть. Чонин чувствовал себя невестой на выданье и не сказать, что ему это не нравилось, но…чувствовать на себе такую заботу смущало. Нужно было начать разговор, но Чонин только съедал пирожные и пил чай, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

 

\- Так что тебя сюда привело? – Чунмен ласково улыбнулся и положил Чонину на тарелку еще одно пирожное. 

\- Ну, хм. Я хотел найти парня, - Чонин чуть стушевался, но угощение взял. Он смотрел то на стол, то на свои руки и лишь изредка на улыбающегося мужчину рядом. Но, видимо, Чунмена это не пугало, он лишь изредка посмеивался и пил чай.

\- И почему тогда не в настоящем мире?

\- А почему ты тут? – Чонин рискнул поднять глаза и посмотреть на Чунмена с вызовом. И то, что он увидел, его совсем не радовало. 

 

Было что-то нервное и неловкое в поведении Чунмена. Даже если это виртуальный мир, все равно можно было заметить состояние человека на данном этапе. Его слова, его действия, движения все еще говорили многое. И сейчас внезапная неловкая улыбка, маленькая заминка перед тем, как отпить чай, кивок головой и атмосфера заставили Чонина понять, что что-то было с этим парнем не так.

 

\- Мне кажется, ты здесь немного не потому поводу? В смысле, наши цели отличаются, ведь так?

 

Чонин не ожидал от себя такой решительности, но этот парень вызывал странные чувства, желание помочь и ответить на заботу, которую он излучал. Поэтому он отложил пирожное и прикоснулся к пальцам Чунмена, переплетая их и улыбаясь. Проявлять чувства в виртуальном мире было намного проще и не так волнующе. Возможно, он больше не встретится с этим парнем, а если встретится – то им уже будет проще.

 

\- Как ты узнал? – как Чонин и думал, Чунмен не был лгущим человеком, стоит только правильно построить разговор и можно узнать правду.

\- Просто мне так показалось, ты слишком земной для таких развлечений. Тебе тут не место.

\- Как и тебе.

\- Я – другое дело, мне нужно здесь кое-что найти.

\- Как и мне. Мне нужно здесь найти утешение, - Чунмен неловко улыбнулся и попытался выпутать свои пальцы из захвата Чонина, но ему не удалось.

\- Как я и думал, тебе просто нужно отвлечься и, знаешь, я хочу тебе помочь.

 

Впервые Чонин был искренним и храбрым. Он действительно хочет и собирается сделать это. Ведь никому не повредит, правда? Слегка расслабиться и облегчить душу. Возможно, нужно сказать спасибо за это Бэкхену, который показал все возможности виртуального мира, а, возможно, Чунмену, при виде которого у Чонина появлялась улыбка на лице и острое желание оказаться в его объятиях.

 

И Чонин совершенно не жалел о том, что сделал. Кожа Чунмена была такая мягкая и нежная, как крем на заварном пирожном. Ее хотелось целовать и бесконечно много раз проводить по ней кончиками пальцев. Губы уже опухли, но не было никаких шансов остановиться, ведь звуки, издаваемые Чунменом, были лучше любой ангельской трели.

 

***

\- Снова не ночуешь дома. Это подростковый протест или что? За тобой Минсок приходил, такой славный мальчик! Не то, что ты. Почему с ним не гуляешь? И не звонишь. Он тебя искал. 

\- Пап, отстань.

\- Ты же помнишь, что сегодня вечером приходит семейство До?

\- Да-да, все помню, все знаю. Вести себя хорошо, быть милым мальчиком. Они же вечером придут? Вот я посплю пока до этого времени.

 

Чонин вздохнул, расшнуровал второй кед и медленно пополз по лестнице. Ночь, проведенная с Чунменом, оказалась очень утомительной. Они много разговаривали, валяясь рядом друг с другом на зеленой траве, общались обо всем на свете. Чунмен рассказал о том, как влюблен в своего начальника и что у него нет и шанса, ведь начальник очень строгий да и к тому же вдовец. И, честно говоря, немного пугающий. Чунмен честно пытался побороть свои чувства, но каждый раз, когда он видел хитрую улыбку, сердце его снова сбивалось с ритма.

 

Рассказывая все это, Чунмен улыбался и, кажется, был счастлив. Тогда Чонин подумал, что вот она, любовь. Даже когда воспоминания о ком-то приносят тебе тепло в сердце и свет в душу. 

 

Когда время вышло, они условились обязательно встретиться в реальной жизни и снова выпить чая. Действительно выпить чая. Хотя Чонина и посещала такая маленькая и скользкая мысль, что Чунмен именно тот человек, за помощью к которому можно будет обратиться, если отец начнет сильно наседать.

 

Ближе к пяти часам вечера в дверь комнаты начали сначала стучать, а затем уже бить ногой. Все это сопровождалось руганью отца и внезапно громко играющей музыкой. Чонин не хотел вставать, но не имел никаких шансов против этого несносного мужчины. Для спора с отцом напрямую у Чонина была слишком кишка тонка, поэтому он кое-как выбрался из-под одеяла, натянул на себя спортивки и футболку и, наконец, открыл дверь. Недовольное лицо отца говорило само за себя. Суженные глаза, прикусанная губа, скрещенные на груди руки. Скорее всего, это означает, что уже пришли гости.

 

\- Да, пап. Я готов, пошли.

 

Чонин едва ли открыл глаза, почесал живот и последовал за отцом. Тот не сказал и слова, а лишь осмотрел своего сына, подумал, какое же ходячее безобразие у него родилось и, не оглядываясь, спустился вниз, спиной ощущая присутствие сына.

 

В гостиной были включены все лампы от чего сонный Чонин чуть не ослеп. Он недовольно рыкнул и тут же осекся. На диване на него смотрели двое странных людей. Что женщина, что сын обладали обыкновенной среднестатистической внешностью, кроме одного но. Их круглые глаза вызывали легкое недоумение и любопытство. А выражение на лице паренька казалось напуганным и немного разгневанным. Да, именно разгневанным. Его маленькие руки были сжаты в кулаки и положены на колени. Спина ровная, словно в пиджак сунули какой-то шест, а ноги строго под девяносто градусов. 

 

\- Здравствуйте, я – Чонин, приятно познакомиться.

 

Гости сразу же вскочили и тоже поклонились Чонину. Женщина вежливо улыбнулась и похлопала его по плечу, паренек ограничился лишь кивком головы

 

\- До Кенсу.

 

Чонин никогда не был наглым или невоспитанным. Он не был грубым или любопытным. Его отец дал ему прекрасное воспитание, которое уже мало у кого встретишь. Чонин был послушным и хорошим сыном, всегда слушался отца и, в принципе, Чонин был таким человеком, которому все равно на всех, кроме его семьи. Он совершенно не хотел общаться с этим парнем, но ради отца был готов попробовать, хотя немного злостный и недоуменный взгляд оного навевал на мысли, что с самим Чонином тоже не очень хотят контактировать.

 

\- Может, пройдем на кухню? – против улыбки отца никто и никогда не мог устоять.

 

Ужин прошел в дружелюбной и теплой атмосфере. Они ели приготовленное отцом мясо, пили принесенное госпожой До вино и обсуждали всевозможные темы. Ни Кенсу ни Чонин болтливостью не отличались, поэтому они лишь отвечали на вопросы и изредка посмеивались с неудачных шуток взрослых. И единственное, что Чонин понял – так это что не все так плохо, как казалось. Кенсу не был злым или негодующим, просто он был таким. С серьезным взглядом и чуть насупленными бровями. Слава небесам, что он был таким же неразговорчивым, как и Чонин. От этого факта становилось легче, но ситуацию все равно не улучшало. Ведь обоим не хватало таланта общения.

 

\- Мальчики, идите сами поиграйте.

 

Чонин мог бы фыркнуть, что отец обращается с ними как с маленькими детьми, но передумал. Ему было слишком лень и слишком все равно, поэтому он только доел последний кусочек мяса, встал из-за стола и увел за собой Кенсу. 

Кенсу шел тихо, совсем не слышно, изредка расспрашивая о картинах на стенках и цветах в вазонах. Казалось, Кенсу действительно было интересно. А Чонин засыпал. Голос Кенсу был низким и мелодичным, очень ровным и спокойным, без перепадов. Слушать его было одно удовольствие, и это, наверное, было единственным, что Чонин оценил в Кенсу.

 

Возможно, Чонину стоило бы попытаться поговорить с Кенсу, тоже позадавать ему вопросы, но вместо этого он упал на свою кровать, включил какой-то фильм и уставился на Кенсу, замершего на пороге.

 

\- Если что, я никому ничего не обещал. И провожу с тобой время только потому, что мой отец меня убьет, если я этого не сделаю.

\- То же дерьмо.

 

Кенсу улыбнулся и сел на кровать Чонина, грубо убирая его ноги и сдвигая чуть в бок. Они смотрели фильм в тишине, лишь изредка не выдерживая и отпуская комментарии. Каждый раз, когда говорил Кенсу, Чонин по чуть-чуть засыпал. Конец фильма он уже не встретил, пребывая где-то далеко во сне, проводя там чудесное время с Чунменом и Бэкхеном. Проснулся Чонин уже под утро, обнаруживая спящего на полу Кенсу. Он честно пытался встать с кровати, не разбудив гостя, но врожденная сонливость и неповоротливость сделали свое дело. Немаленькая нога Чонина чуть не отдавила спящему Кенсу руку. Удивительно, как тихий взвизг никого не разбудил.

 

\- Пошли позавтракаем?

\- Ага.

 

Как Чонин и подозревал, госпожи До в доме не было, отец видел десятый сон в своей спальне, а с каким мотивом оставили Кенсу…всем и так все было ясно. Младший честно хотел проявить гостеприимность и приготовить что-нибудь, но после разлитого по всему столу яйца, Кенсу недовольно фыркнул и усадил Чонина за стол.

 

\- Я, конечно, не повар. И готовлю очень редко, но ты просто бездарь.

 

За скудным холостяцким завтраком парни даже чуть-чуть поболтали, обсуждая непутевость их родителей и глупость таких наполеоновских планов. Запихивая огромный кусок тоста в рот и смотря своим обычным испуганным взглядом, Кенсу заявил, что в следующий раз, когда мать попытается его сюда притащить, он сбежит в Северную Корею. Чонин засмеялся и щедро разрешил прийти к нему в гости еще раз, чтобы порадовать отца.

 

Все прошло не так уж и ужасно. Надо обязательно написать всем своим друзьям и сообщить последние новости.

 

 

Ночь третья

 

В третий раз Чонин шел в виртуальный клуб разозленным.

После ухода Кенсу отец начал промывать мозги еще усиленнее. Примерно каждое утро начиналось с разговоров о том, какой же Кенсу замечательный, где он учится, чего достиг, какие у него таланты. 

 

Все, что мог Чонин делать – вздыхать и прятать голову в подушку. Все его знакомые с нетрадиционной ориентацией страдали от непонимания со стороны собственных родителей. Их выгоняли из дома, избивали, пытались вылечить у психолога. Когда Чонин заикнулся отцу, что предпочитает парней, тот воспринял это спокойно. А через месяц даже с энтузиазмом. Как оказалось, у отца на Чонина целый план и плевать, с кем этот план реализовывать. Главное выдать сына в надежные хорошие руки. Чем он, собственно, теперь и занимается.

Но Чонин хочет поиграть в строптивого ребенка. И он намерен к концу этой или следующей недели показать отцу претендента.

 

\- О, рада вас видеть. Комната 117, да?

\- Спасибо, вы правы. 

\- Карточку.

\- Да-да.

 

Чонин, скрепя сердце, провел картой по сенсору. Его сбережения стремительно заканчивались, хватит их примерно еще на пару раз. А потом нужно снова начинать долгий путь экономии и сохранения всевозможных денег. Гордый Чонин еще в подростковом возрасте перестал просить у отца деньги, предпочитая подрабатывать и накапливать.

 

Стандартная процедура и мягкое кресло. Третья попытка была какой-то переломной в душе Чонина. Было ощущение, что именно она все решит, именно она покажет, как дальше у Чонина ляжет карта. Это попытка, за которую надо ухватиться.

 

Определенно, на этот раз все отличается. Никаких кафе или клубов, никакой романтики или таинственности. Обычное футбольное поле, чуть хмурое небо, что навевает подозрение на дождь и забавная божья коровка на плече. Чонин улыбается такой красивой и детальной иллюзии, поднимая глаза в поисках того, за кем пришел.

 

Вроде бы ничего обычного. Парень одногодка, возможно чуть выше и худее. У него стройное тело и выпирающие косточки. Красивые ноги и очень соблазнительные ключицы. Он улыбается одними уголками маленьких губ, но само лицо остается неподвижным. Есть что-то такое в этом парне, что заставляет замереть на мгновение. 

 

Чонин совершенно не испытывает напряжения как с предыдущими двумя. Спокойный вид этого юноши вселяет уверенность и какое-то умиротворение.

 

Его зовут О Сехун и он третий, кого встретил Чонин.

 

\- Привет, будем знакомы.

 

Его голос тихий и какой-то странный, но вполне приятный. У него сухие и сильные руки, а еще заразительный смех. 

 

Это был самый лучший вечер в виртуальной жизни Чонина. Сначала парни играли в футбол, не стесняясь толкаться и случайно прикасаться к друг другу, изредка чуть замирая, чтобы ощутить тепло чужого тела. Они не соревновались, а лишь наслаждались временем вместе. Сехун был немногословен, но даже нечастых реплик хватало, чтобы понять его и ощутить связь, установленную между ними. 

 

Чонин ждал конца встречи с замиранием сердца. Он боялся, что потеряет идеальную кандидатуру для отца, но Сехун только травил глупые шуточки, одергивал Чонина и обязал связаться, как только они выпадут в настоящий мир.

Под конец, Сехун подарил Чонину легкий поцелуй в уголок губ и похлопал по заднице, нарушая романтическую атмосферу своим диким смехом.

 

Даже встреча с отцом утром в третий раз была необычной. Стоило Чонину только нажать на кнопку звонка, как дверь распахнулась, и его затянули внутрь за шкирку. Чонин еще не успел ничего сообразить, как оказался на кухне, сидящим за столом и глазеющим на гостей. Гостей с самого утра. То есть, на Кенсу, сидящего напротив него. 

Кенсу неловко улыбнулся, пожал плечами и кивнул, приветствуя одними губами.

 

\- А что….?

\- Что здесь делает Кенсу? - отец коварно улыбнулся и поставил на стол миску, полную пончиками. Затем банку джема, яичницу с беконом и какао. Чонин фыркнул на то, какими детьми считал их отец.

\- Я сам пригласил его, к себе. Кенсу любезно согласился помочь мне приготовить завтрак.

\- Но я, на самом деле, ничего не сделал, - Кенсу неловко улыбнулся и сжал голову в плечи.

\- Тихо, ты помогал мне морально, вдохновляя. Кроме того, я собираюсь спихнуть на тебя всю уборку на кухне, а теперь кушайте, мальчики. Я пойду на работу собираться.

 

Парни ели в тишине, изредка только причмокивая, и Чонин был рад такому раскладу. Сейчас его интересовали банальные потребности, состоящие из еды и сна.

 

\- Так где ты был? Гулял? Ох, извини, это было некультурно с моей стороны.

 

Кенсу встал из-за стола, забирая всю грязную посуду. Он был одет в обычную черную футболку и синие потрепанные джинсы. Если бы у Чонина были проблемы со зрением, то он бы мог спутать его со школьником старшей школы. Но они уже не дети, а студенты и даже работники. Со слов отца, Кенсу подрабатывал в зоомагазине 4 раза в неделю. Чонин только представлял, сколько щеночков «прошли» через руки Кенсу, и завидовал белой завистью, ставя мысленную галочку обязательно зайти к нему в гости.

 

\- Ребят, я ушел. Развлекайтесь! – по квартире раздался дикий пугающий смех отца, а затем хлопнула дверь.

\- Мне кажется, или мой отец творит какие-то черные дела? Поднял тебя с утра, чтобы ты развлекал его, извиняюсь за него, - Чонин виновато склонил голову, допивая вторую чашку какао, но Кенсу лишь светло улыбнулся и забрал грязную посудину.

\- Ничего страшного. У меня все равно выходной и мне было скучно. Ну, посуду я помыл, все вроде бы убрал. Я пойду?

 

Наверно, Чонин слишком утомился за ночь и рассудок его помутился, иначе как объяснить то, что он дернул Кенсу за футболку и предложил остаться? Кенсу долго не думал, лишь кивнул и прошел в гостиную, включая там телевизор. Чонин похлопал себя по щекам и пошел вслед за гостем и подумал, что провести выходной в компании такого милого парня будет совсем неплохо.

 

В конце концов, спать на нем очень приятно.

 

***

 

\- Па, познакомься с моим другом, это О Сехун.

\- О, кто? 

 

Отец, как и всегда, был беспардонным, когда что-то шло против него. Он зашел в комнату Чонина, скрестив руки на груди и осматривая двух парней, играющих в какую-то стратегию. Чонин лежал на кровати, а Сехун сидел у него в ногах, изредка поворачиваясь, чтобы пощекотать чувствительную кожу.

 

\- Сехун, приятно познакомиться.

 

Чонин рассмеялся на то, как хладнокровно и с улыбкой одновременно представился Сехун. От такого спокойствия отец немного опешил, а затем начал медленно и методично сканировать Сехуна. Чонин даже думать не хотел, что уже напридумывал отец. И зря. Его родитель был не иначе, как провидцем.

 

\- Но к тебе пришел в гости Кенсу, мне его выгнать?

 

Взгляд был испытывающим, а улыбка гаденькой-гаденькой, хоть запускай подушкой в лицо. Отец еще раз усмехнулся и ушел, причитая, что заберет себе Кенсу.

 

\- Кенсу? – Сехун остановил игру и внимательно посмотрел на Чонина, забираясь ему на колени. – Это тот, кого тебе сватают? 

\- Ага, - Чонин сглотнул и переместил свои ладони на узкие бедра Сехуна. Они еще не успели перейти черту невозврата, предпочитая оставаться «друзьями с привилегиями» и это Чонину нравилось. Он сам плохо себя понимал, но, как только они встретились в жизни, Чонин испытал радость, но никак не возбуждение. Чунмен и Бэкхен в два голоса твердили не спешить и не представлять Сехуна отцу, и Чонин честно хотел их послушать, хоть и не понимал причину их уговоров.

\- Ладно, пойдем познакомишь меня с Кенсу, - Сехун последний раз лизнул нижнюю губу Чонина и слез с него, утягивая за собой. Но когда они спустились, их встретил только фыркающий отец и записка на столе. 

 

\- Что ты там увидел? – Сехун заинтересованно выглянул из-за плеча, но Чонин сразу спрятал бумажку в карман, не желая делиться его маленьким личным секретом.

Внезапное чувство вины прочертило след в сознании. Чонин мог хотя бы спуститься поздороваться с Кенсу, поцелуи с Сехуном никуда бы не убежали.

 

Когда Сехун уходил, Чонин лишь грустно помахал ему вслед и, вздыхая, пошел к себе в комнату. Бэкхен и Чунмен требовали срочно им позвонить и все рассказать, но Чонин понятия не имел, что именно поведать, если он сам себя не понимал. С приходом Сехуна в его жизнь, в нем поселились радость и тоска одновременно.

 

 

***

 

\- Сынок, ты собираешься идти к Кенсу?

 

Отец снова бесцеремонно вышиб с ноги дверь в комнату Чонина. Он был одет в спортивные шорты и футболку, капельки пота отпечатались на лбу, а дыхание было сбитым. Как Чонин понял, отец снова решил вспомнить молодость и пробежаться с его школьной футбольной командой.

 

\- Куда идти? Зачем? 

 

Чонин не имел никакого желания отрывать свою задницу от кровати, здесь тепло, уютно, кроме того под боком компьютер с Сехуном, а в руке телефон с Чунменом и Бэкхеном. На самом деле Чонин понял, что от него хочет отец, стоило тому только поприветствовать его, но это не значит, что он будет что-то предпринимать. 

Но, если быть честным, внутри Чонина верещала маленькая фанатка. Кенсу предложил Чонину бесплатно посетить выставку собак. Выставку собак. Сейчас, в такое модернизированное и отстраненное время, люди все меньше и меньше контактировали не только друг с другом, но и вообще с миром. Выставки проводились очень редко, и мало кто решался прийти посмотреть на скопление животных. Люди предпочитали смотреть на них сквозь свои сенсорные панели, а чтобы завести животное дома, человек должен был собрать больше документов, чем на усыновление.

 

И, черт возьми, как же Чонин хотел увидеть собак. Порой он вообще удивлялся, что в их мире зоомагазины еще существуют.

 

\- Иди к Кенсу в зоомагазин, на выставку собак. И не говори мне, что ничего не знаешь. Я вижу, как ты виляешь хвостом и пускаешь слюни. Так что встал, собрался и пошел.

 

Отец бесцеремонно стащил Чонина за ногу с кровати и, дождавшись стука головы о пол, отпустил сына и ретировался. Чонин почесал живот, затем вздохнул и подумал, что он самый невезучий человек на Земле. Но у него вроде как есть идея!

 

***

 

\- Спасибо, что пришел. Будем считать это нашим официальным знакомством!

 

Чонин светло улыбался мужчине, стоящему напротив него. Они договорились встретиться на остановке, чтобы вместе поехать на выставку. На самом деле Чонин с самого первого дня хотел встретиться и с Чунменом, и с Бэкхеном. Но, к сожалению, второй был не из Сеула, а вот с Чунменом дела обстояли лучше. 

Стоило только Чонину заикнуться, что ему нужен спутник для похода на выставку, как Чунмен сразу же согласился. У Сехуна была аллергия на собак, поэтому звонить ему даже не стоило. Пусть лишний раз поспит.

 

И вот, стоит Чонин и смотрит на человека, с которым в виртуальном мире занимался многими вещами. Его щеки начинают теплеть и, скорее всего, розоветь. Уши уже точно пылают, а губы растягиваются в неловкой улыбке. Но Чунмен старше, он мудрее, поэтому просто быстро подходит и обнимает Чонина, крепко-крепко, дыша куда-то в плечо. Чонину тепло и хорошо. И он готов пойти на выставку. Внезапно вся ситуация кажется глупой и Чонин совершенно не понимает, а почему он вообще не хотел идти на выставку к Кенсу? Это ведь просто выставка.

 

 

\- Здравствуй, Чонин. О, ты с другом? Думаю, и ему бесплатный проход я тоже выбью.

 

Кенсу слегка улыбается, одетый в какую-то смешную зеленую униформу со значком собаки на груди. У него на руках перчатки, а еще фартук. Чонин понятия не имеет, зачем так много обмундирования, но это выглядит мило. Он пожимает руку Кенсу и представляет ему Чунмена.

 

\- А он славный малый, - шепчет на ухо Чунмен Чонину, когда парней проводят в достаточно просторный зал. Чонин лишь кивает, потому что он уже не в том мире.

 

Собаки, собаки, собаки. Маленькие, большие, охотничьи, домашние, дикие. Даже дикие. Все они вышколены до блеска и спокойны, как статуи. Видимо, хозяева их чем-то укололи, раз они сидят и позволяют себя гладить. Гладить, трогать, мять. Чонин едва сдерживался, чтобы не дошло до фанатизма. Останавливали его лишь укоризненные взгляды хозяев и звонкий смех Чунмена. А изредка и Кенсу.

 

Кенсу совсем не навязывал своего присутствия, скорее ему было вообще не до парней. Он все-таки был работником этого магазина и кое-какая ответственность за выставку на него была возложена. Он помогал участникам, выполняя их требования и отвечая на вопросы. Примерно раз в пятнадцать минут он подходил к Чонину и Чунмену, чтобы поинтересоваться в их продвижении. И отвечал ему только Чунмен. Все, что делал Чонин – ползал на коленях вокруг каждой собаки, заливисто смеясь, не в силах унять свои руки, чтобы не погладить какого-нибудь песика еще.

 

\- Такое дитя, - засмеялся в кулак Кенсу.

\- О да, никогда не видел его таким. Хотя я его мало знаю…- Чунмен тоже засмеялся при виде Чонина, лезущего целоваться с пуделем.

\- Забавно, я тоже познакомился с ним совсем недавно. Ладно, смотрите, сколько хотите, а мне пора сдавать смену, а потом домой.

\- Может, мы тебя проводим? – Чунмен действительно хотел быть вежливым с этим милым парнем. 

\- Да нет, думаю, Чонин захочет тут остаться до окончания выставки. Я буду только мешать, - Кенсу неловко пожал плечами, отворачиваясь от созерцания счастливого Чонина. – О, точно. Давайте я вас сфотографирую? 

\- Чонин-а, хочешь сфотографироваться с собачками?

\- Да-да-да!

Оба парня засмеялись.

 

Чонин с Чунменом уходили с последними посетителями. Только когда хозяева начали собираться и уводить собак, Чонин очнулся и жалостливо посмотрел на Чунмена, чуть не плача. Чунмен только рассмеялся и погладил Чонина по голове, подхватывая под руку и уводя из помещения.

\- Стоп, а где Кенсу?

\- Он ушел уже три часа назад.

\- Как? Почему ничего не сказал?

\- Ну, после того как мы сделали фотографии, он распрощался, передал тебе хорошо провести время и ушел. Мне кажется, он чувствует себя неловко рядом с тобой. Словно стесняется или боится быть лишним…

\- Ооо, скинь хотя бы фотографии.

\- Чонин, ты невыносимое дитя.

\- Ну что такое?

\- Ничего.

 

Всю дорогу до остановки Чунмен смеялся и подкалывал Чонина, показывая тайно сделанные фотографии счастливого дитя, играющегося с собачками. Он грозился показать фото Бэкхену и Сехуну, а некоторые даже напечатать. Чонин капризничал, вис на руке Чунмена и умолял не делать этого, даже просил удалить их. Но мужчина был непреклонен.

 

Когда автобус Чунмена пришел, Чонин загрустил, но лишь на несколько секунд. Он был слишком счастливым сейчас, чтобы печалиться по поводу всего. Чунмен от него никуда не денется, они лишь расстанутся на какое-то время, поэтому Чонин подарил миру свою самую яркую улыбку, обнял Чунмена и слегка поцеловал его в губы. Уже когда автобус отъехал, на телефон пришло сообщение от Чунмена: «Забыл последнюю скинуть». И прикрепленная фотография. На ней Кенсу и Чунмен руками делали сердечко на фоне спины Чонина, который был занят какой-то болонкой. 

Вся улица слышала, как молодой парень держит маленькую серебряную панельку, смотрит на нее и смеется, сгибаясь пополам. 

 

***

 

Кенсу, видимо, не ожидал такого позднего визита. Его глаза были едва открыты, и весь внешний вид намекал, что кое-кто уже дремал. Он открыл дверь, даже не спросив, в домашних старых шортах и потрепанной футболке. Стоя у двери, Чонин слышал, как громко шлепают по полу босые ноги Кенсу, и мысленно смеялся.

 

Желание навестить Кенсу пришло совсем спонтанно. Как только Чонин получил фотографию от Чунмена, то ему сразу же вспомнились его слова о том, что Кенсу чего-то стесняется и старается держаться подальше. Это немного расстраивало Чонина и напрягало, тем более он так и не поблагодарил Кенсу за такой подарок. Причин пойти к Кенсу в гости было больше, чем не пойти, а игривое настроение придавало сил.

 

\- Может, ты пропустишь меня?

\- Ах, да, конечно.

\- А где твои родители?

\- Они сейчас у бабушки, я с ними не поехал из-за работы.

 

Внезапный визит на чашечку чая перешел в просмотр фильма. Но прежде, Чонин поклонился Кенсу и поблагодарил за такой прекрасный подарок. Тот лишь неловко засмеялся и сказал, что не надо ему кланяться, и что это было совсем не тяжело устроить. Кенсу напоил Чонина чаем и угостил каким-то печеньем, затем провел в гостиную и усадил на мягкий диван. Квартира у семейства До была меньше, но намного уютнее – так казалось самому Чонину – от нее веяло какой-то семейной домашней атмосферой, квартира семейства Ким же напоминала какое-то холостяцкое гнездо.

 

Ближе к полуночи Чонин понял, что за поеданием джема и просмотром боевика он немного забылся. Естественно, 24 часа в сутки по городу курировал весь транспорт, но все же для внутренних часов уже начиналась ночь и Чонин тихонечко зевал.

 

\- Если хочешь – оставайся. Здесь тебе и постелю. Завтра все равно выходной и родители приедут не раньше, чем через пару дней.

 

Чонин не думал и секунды. Он был полностью согласен. Тепло, уют, сытость и теплое плечо под щекой знали свое дело. Чонин вроде как что-то ответил, но вышло лишь бурчание. Как оказалось, он уже давно заснул на плече у Кенсу.

 

***

\- Чонин, Сехун, там Кенсу пришел.

\- Хорошо, пап, мы спускаемся.

\- Порой мне кажется, что твой отец, не сосватав Кенсу тебе, решил его заграбастать себе, - Сехун слегка хихикнул и поцеловал Чонина в шею.

\- Я не хочу себе такого молодого второго отца, - Чонин шикнул и отодвинулся от Сехуна. Он старался не афишировать при других людях их отношения.

 

Сехуну ничего не оставалось, как вздохнуть и пойти вслед за Чонином не отпуская его холодную руку. В гостиной их ждал улыбающийся Кенсу, в руках он держал какие-то карточки, что при дальнейшем рассмотрении оказались пропусками на киносеанс.

 

\- Просто не спрашивайте, почему они у меня есть, лучше ответьте, пойдете? У меня есть два лишних, и я подумал, что вам должно понравиться.

 

Сехун отпустил руку Чонина и первым подошел к Кенсу. Он слегка улыбнулся и забрал две карточки, рассматривая, как они переливаются на солнце. На панельках высвечивалось название фильма и, как Сехун понял, это была премьера какого-то боевика. К сожалению, он плохо следил за новинками мира кино, ведь в нынешнее время все могли устроить кинотеатр у себя дома. 

 

 

Встретиться они обусловились в четыре часа возле входа. Чонин, как маленький ребенок, нарезал круги вокруг здания, постоянно смотря на часы и подсчитывая, насколько Кенсу опаздывает. В половину пятого Чонин был уже на пределе. У него подрагивала губа, и нервно бегали глаза. Сехун смотрел на такого взъерошенного парня и не мог понять, умиляет ли его это или раздражает. В конце концов, у них есть два своих билета, и они могут пойти без Кенсу.

 

\- Может, позвонить ему? 

\- Чонин, у нас есть еще полчаса. Я уверен, что он придет. У всех бывают непредвиденные ситуации, успокойся.

\- А вдруг что-то серьезное случилось? 

\- Чонин! Так, стой тут. Я пойду куплю нам попкорна, уверен, что когда вернусь – то Кенсу уже придет.

 

Сехун крепко сжал плечи Чонина, поворачивая к себе и устанавливая зрительный контакт. Чонин испытывал слишком много эмоций как для обычного опоздания, и этому нужно было положить конец. Сехун притянул своего парня к себе и слегка поцеловал, затем обнял покрепче и углубил поцелуй, нежно проводя языком по ровным зубам Чонина. Он любил его таким, милым и каким-то непосредственным, одновременно с этим сексуальным и страстным. 

 

\- Кхм, извините нас за опоздание.

 

Чонин сразу же отпрыгнул, чуть не вскрикнув. Он зацепился за рукава Сехуна, чтобы не упасть и смущенно посмотрел на Кенсу.

Кенсу выглядел запыхавшимся и каким-то нервным. Мокрая челка, капельки пота и ужасно красное лицо, он тяжело дышал, широко раскрывая рот. Рядом с ним стоял парень, чуть согнувшись и оперевшись руками на колени. 

 

\- Это Лухан, мой близкий друг.

\- Лухан, это Чонин и его парень Сехун.

\- Приятно познакомиться.

\- Нам тоже.

 

Лухан сдул влажную челку и быстро вытер пальцами лоб. Он выглядел чуть лучше, чем Кенсу, дыхание было более спокойным и лицо совсем не покраснело. 

 

\- Извините, это моя вина. Я потерялся немного, и Кенсу пришлось меня искать. 

\- Да ничего, со всеми бывает.

\- А теперь быстро пошли, пошли!

 

Кенсу подхватил Лухана под руку и быстрым шагом поспешил в кинотеатр, увлекая с другой стороны за собой Чонина. Сехун лишь оставалось поспевать за ними. Все это походило на легкий фарс, а искра радости в глазах Чонина сконфуживала. Сехун был в чем-то умнее и понятливее своего парня и умел делать выводы.

 

***

 

\- Это было круто! Так круто! Кенсу, давай пойдем еще потом как-нибудь? 

 

Чонин был похож на щеночка, который крутится возле хозяина с высоко поднятым хвостом. Он схватил Кенсу за руки и начал его кружить, на что Кенсу лишь неловко улыбался и кидал виноватые взгляды на Сехуна. О лишь кивнул, намекая, что все в порядке. Тогда Кенсу ослабил оборону и позволил себе тоже немного, попрыгать с Чонином.

 

\- Все, дети, закончили с приступами радости. Пора по домам, - Лухан вырвал Кенсу из цепких ручек Чонина и слегка прижал к себе, обнимая за спину. Возможно, Сехун бы уделил внимание таким действиям, если бы его больше не озаботило выражение лица Чонина. У ребенка забрали игрушку. Но Чонин не ребенок. А Кенсу не игрушка.

 

\- Чонин, пойдем, - Сехун мысленно шикнул и переплел свои пальцы с холодными пальцами Чонина. - Спасибо, Кенсу-хен, Лухан-хен, это было весело, - он вежливо поклонился, получив в ответ такие же легкие поклоны 

 

Уже подойдя к порогу собственного дома, Сехун решился хоть немного прояснить ситуацию. Чонин шел с ним, как и обычно, провожал. Он все еще был переполнен эмоциями и всю дорогу тарахтел, не затыкаясь. Сюжет, герои, эффекты – все произвело на него такое впечатление, словно он впервые видел фильм вообще. 

 

\- Ну, пока? – Чонин ласково чмокнул Сехуна в губы, мимолетно проводя рукой по плечу.

\- Нет, подожди, - Сехун постарался применить как можно меньше силы, но все же крепко схватил чужое запястье. – Ты же меня любишь? 

 

Глаза в глаза, рука в руке и заметный разряд напряжения между ними. Чонин выглядит сконфужено, у него широко раскрыты глаза, а рот образует букву «о». Затем он отмирает и делает какой-то нервный вздох, вцепляясь в руки Сехуна как в точку опоры. 

Сехун не получает словесного ответа. Вместо этого он чувствует, как руки Чонина опутывают его тело, как он медленно приближается, опаляя своим тяжелым дыханием, нежную кожу. Как целует глубоко и медленно. Наверное, это стечение обстоятельств, что сегодня родители Сехуна уехали.

 

Сехун никогда не думал, что их первый секс будет таким…отчаянным? Он не понимал чувства, что переполняли Чонина. Он не тонул в любви, как это делал Сехун, но все равно полностью отдавался, выгибаясь как кошка, раздвигая ноги, закусывая руку. Чонин был горячим, обжигающим и ледяным. Он полностью отдал инициативу в руки Сехуна, предоставляя тому козырь в руки. И Сехуну было плевать, он воспользуется шансом, что ему дают. Он выпьет Чонина до конца.

Они занимались любовью до самого утра. Сехун вертел Чонином, исполняя все свои желания, пользуясь беспрекословностью и послушностью.

К обеду Сехун едва встал с кровати, чтобы проводить такого же разбитого Чонина. 

 

\- Ээ, спасибо? – уже стоя на пороге, Чонин слегка стушевался. Он упорно рассматривал стертые носки кед, не поднимая взгляда.

\- Пф, знай, что в любой момент ты всегда сможешь ко мне прийти, ведь ты моя родственная душа? 

 

Сехун честно старался говорить твердым голосом. Он сам не знает, как решился на то, что сейчас совершает. Но эта ночь была отправной точкой, и, к его удивлению, Чонин это понял с первых прикосновений. Возможно, он ждал этого тоже? Сехун хотел сгрести в охапку Чонина, прижать к себе и никуда не отпускать. Но они были еще молоды и должны были двигаться дальше, поэтому вышло так, как вышло. Как Сехун рассудил.

 

\- Спасибо-спасибо. Люблю тебя, Сехуни. 

\- И я тебя, но засунь свой дух протеста в жопу и сделай то, что должен.

\- В смысле?

\- Ох, скоро сам поймешь.

 

Непонимание на лице Чонина было таким забавным, что Сехун рассмеялся. Он нежно поцеловал Чонина в лоб и выпроводил из дома, отправляя параллельно сообщения Бэкхену и Чунмену с новостями. Интернет сети связали их всех, как людей, нужных Чонину.

 

 

***

 

Было очень неприятно видеть отца, танцующего ламбаду на останках неудавшейся любви Чонина. Первую неделю после расставания, отец все не мог нарадоваться, летал по дому, целовал Чонина в лоб и говорил, что они были не парой. Но, одновременно с этим, отец сам порой вылавливал на улице Сехуна и затаскивал к ним домой на чай с печеньями. Мацать впалые щеки Сехуна было нечто вроде его фетиша.

 

Чунмен, Бэкхен и Сехун по очереди занимали время Чонина, который впал в какую-то меланхолию. Отец перестал приглашать Кенсу, не объясняя причины. А Чонин терялся в догадках и нерешительности. Он сам еще ни разу не звал Кенсу в гости да и сомневался, что так уж он нуждается в этом парне. Пара проведенных весело дней еще ничего не значит, уверял себя Чонин.

 

Примерно на второй месяц спокойной размеренной жизни отступника Бэкхен с Чунменом – втайне от Сехуна – просто под руки привели Чонина снова в клуб виртуальных знакомств. Они вручили ему карту, толкнули вперед и закрыли двери.

 

\- Здравствуйте, мне 117 комнату.

\- Господин Ким, давно вас не видела. Извините, эта комната забронирована.

\- Но…а можно как-то получить именно ее?

\- Вы можете встретиться с тем, кто оформил бронь и попросить поменяться. Вам так принципиально нужна 117?

\- Да.

\- Тогда ждите возле 117, скоро туда подойдет заказчик.

 

Впервые Чонину так не повезло. По своей натуре суеверный, он придавал очень много значения числам и подобным вещам, поэтому сейчас стоял у заветной двери, натянутый как стрела. Будет как-то неловко просить у незнакомого человека поменяться комнатами, просто потому, что ему так хочется. 

 

\- Чонин? 

 

Знакомый голос. Слишком знакомый для такого места. Шокирующе для вздернутого нервного Чонина.

 

\- Кенсу?

\- Давно не виделись.

 

Кенсу нежно улыбнулся и похлопал Чонина по плечу. Он выглядел сегодня как-то совсем юно и невинно. Только глаза выдавали в нем возраст, но Чонину было не до внешнего вида. Осознание, что Кенсу хозяин комнаты 117 на эту ночь ударило обухом по голове. Настолько смутило, что Чонин не нашелся что сказать, а лишь засмеялся и что-то невнятное промычал в ответ. Кенсу долго смотрел на него, ничего не говоря, а затем еще раз похлопал по плечу и отодвинул от двери.

 

\- Извини, но у меня здесь дела. Ты тоже сюда по делам пришел? Можем потом утром пойти вместе.

 

Просьбы остановиться встретила дверь, закрывшаяся прямо перед носом Чонина. А еще примерно через десять минут он взревел как раненый вепрь, осознавая, кто туда вошел. Уже даже не было важно то, что заняли его 117 комнату. Было важно, Кто ее занял. И что он там будет делать. В голову сразу же пролезли скользкие мыслишки, воспоминания, как Чонин проводил здесь время и…

 

\- КЕНСУ, СРОЧНО ОТКРОЙ. ОТКРОЙ!

 

Чонин стучал в двери, что есть силы. Скорее всего, завтра его руки опухнут, и их придется перевязать, но не это главное. Чонин стучал ногами и наваливался всем телом, не забывая кричать, рискуя, что его выведет из коридора охрана. Он обязан вырвать Кенсу из этого ужасного места.

 

\- Что случилось?

 

Кенсу резко открыл дверь, представляя взору напуганные глаза. Он внимательно смотрел на Чонина, ожидая объяснений.

 

\- Проходи сюда, пока не пришла охрана, - горячие пальцы схватили за кисть и резко затянули внутрь.

\- Кенсу, пошли отсюда.

\- Зачем?

\- Просто пошли. Это место тебе не подходит. Зачем ты сюда пришел?

\- По личным причинам.

\- Ты ищешь себе парня?

\- По личным причинам, Чонин, не думаю, что тебя это касается.

 

Впервые Чонин видел Кенсу чем-то злым и напряженным. Но ему было все равно. Сейчас его волновали совсем другие мысли. Картины Кенсу, занимающегося чем-то….таким с людьми даже в сети вызывали открытый ужас. 

 

\- Касается, пойдем отсюда. Со мной.

\- Э? Мне казалось, мы остаемся только друзьями.

\- Да, нет, не знаю. Но пошли отсюда!

\- Чонин, здесь я решаю свою судьбу. Мне надоело быть одному. У тебя есть Сехун, а у меня есть кто? Моя работа и семья. Я устал. Хочу тоже обниматься, целоваться и заниматься сексом. Я взрослый парень и имею на это право, в конце концов. 

\- Имеешь, но это не то место. Оно ужасное, Кенсу-я. Здесь люди не находят любовь.

\- И что ты мне тогда предлагаешь?

\- Уйти со мной.

\- Хорошо. Но учти, если я сейчас уйду, то забота о моей личной жизни ляжет на тебя. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

 

Возбужденный Чонин, постоянно размахивающий руками и таскающий Кенсу, на мгновение замер. Он не хотел видеть Кенсу здесь, потому что он был слишком…слишком для такого места. Но он и не знал, как именно обеспечить личную жизнь Кенсу? Значит ли, что ему нужно взять заботу о Кенсу на себя? 

Порой Чонину кажется, что он слишком юн для таких сложных эмоций. Отец его сватает, друзья давят на то, что пора кого-то найти для серьезных отношений. А что Чонин? Он просто хочет тепла и любви, и спокойствия. Он не хочет заглядывать далеко в будущее, он просто хочет иметь человека рядом, который бы понимал его.

И слова Кенсу чем-то напоминают его личные мысли.

 

\- Так что? Ты отпустишь меня? – Кенсу нервно дергает рукой, пытаясь освободиться из захвата. У него бегают глаза и почему-то красная нижняя губа.

 

Хватка Чонина становится еще сильнее. До гримасы на лице.

 

\- Пошли отсюда. Вместе. _Далеко-далеко_

 

***

 

\- Думаю, твой отец закатит нам вечеринку, когда увидит вот это, - Кенсу поднимает их скрепленные вместе руки и смеется.

\- Да он нас сразу же распишет и на медовый месяц отправит.

\- Но я вообще-то никуда с тобой пока не собираюсь.

\- Я тоже, Кенсу, я тоже. Но это же не мешает быть нам счастливыми здесь и сейчас?


End file.
